


Morning Glory.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Picture Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory.

John had smiled slightly at the sight of Katie in a small robe, although he had laughed a little more when she turned from the coffee machine, downing the drink almost in one. 

"Someone's up early..."

"Someone needed to stop you forgetting it's Sunday..."

Katie teases, drinking the rest of the coffee and moving to wash the cup, emitting a tiny yelp when the cup splashed her with water, moving to remove her robe and hang it to dry, suddenly very aware of John's eyes on her ass. 

"See something you like?"

"Yes... you."

John is on her in seconds and, much as she knows she should get nervous, or at least take them both upstairs, she does neither, letting John pull her closer, his fingers slipping under her bra to tease at her nipples until she arches with a mewl, his hand flat over her stomach and soon moving to slip into her panties, teasing her there until she bucks, barely panting a word, arching to him needily. 

"John..."

John kisses her a little roughly, passionate and needy himself and moves to press into her with two incredibly skilled fingers, the roughness of his touch and the speed of his pace pushing her until she screams, coming apart hard around him. Shivering as he keeps going, pushing her to a second climax, then a third, stopping only when she is clinging to him desperately. 

"Bed... now."

He scoops her up and she laughs, letting him take her back to bed. 

"Yes boss."


End file.
